I think enough
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Lee Donghyuck yang sudah lelah mengejar cinta Mark Lee. . . . Markhyuck/Markchan/marklee/leeDonghyuck/Markhae/Haechan/nct/nctdream/nct127/bxb/boyslove


"Dia sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. " Gumam Mark sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya, "Iya, benar sekali. Dia menjadi aneh. "

Lucas yang duduk di hadapan Mark mendengus sebal mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari sahabatnya itu sedari tadi, ia membanting sumpitnya lalu menatap Mark dengan jengah, "Hei alis golok! Berhenti mengoceh sendiri seperti orang gila. Katakan siapa yang aneh?!." Sungut Lucas sebal.

Mark menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja lalu memajukan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan Lucas, "Menurutmu aneh tidak?." Bisik Mark.

"Kau ingin dipukul ya? Bicara yang jelas!." Sembur Lucas sambil mendorong badan Mark agar menjauh darinya.

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Kau tidak bisa ya tidak pakai kekerasan padaku?! Aku sedang pusing tahu!."

Lucas mengehela nafas pelan berusaha mengontrol emosinya, berbicara dengan Mark memang selalu memunculkan hasrat untuk melakukan kekerasan, "Memangnya siapa yang aneh?." Tanya Lucas.

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?." Mark balik bertanya.

Lucas menaikan sebelah alisnya heran kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck, dia berhenti mengikutiku sejak 3 hari yang lalu. "

.

.

.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya pejuang cinta kita satu ini menyerah juga?." Ucap Jaemin sambil melirik ke arah Donghyuck yang sedang khusyuk memakan makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja, pejuang cinta kita satu ini sudah banyak menderita selama ini. " Sahut Renjun sambil merangkul pundak Donghyuck.

"Kalian yang menyuruhku berhenti bukan?." Ucap Donghyuck sambil mendengus malas.

Jaemin menjentikan jarinya, "Benar sekali!."

"Sudah, jangan memasang tampang jelek seperti itu. Kau harus move on!." Renjun menarik kedua pipi Donghyuck dengan kuat sehingga membuat Donghyuck memekik kesakitan. "Sakit sialan!. "

"Kalian enak saja tinggal berbicara! Kalian tidak perduli dengan hatiku yang hancur berkeping-keping ini? Sungguh tega!." Gerutu Donghyuck sambil mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

Jaemin mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar kata-kata Donghyuck yang sangat dramatis dan hiperbola, "Ough, kata-katamu membuatku mual." Ucap Jaemin sambil ber-akting menahan muntah.

"Lagipula Hyuck, keputusanmu itu sudah benar. Kau memang harus berhenti mengejar-ngejar Mark si alis golok itu, yang selalu saja mengabaikanmu! Memangnya kau tidak lelah apa?!. "

Donghyuck tersenyum masam mendengar nasihat gratis dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia akui, ia memang sudah sangat lelah untuk mengejar Mark yang tidak pernah menanggapinya sama sekali. Ia sudah lelah merasakan penolakan terus-menerus dari Mark.

Dulu, Donghyuck sangat yakin jika Mark akan menyukainya suatu hari nanti jika ia terus mengikuti Mark kemanapun dia pergi. Memberikan Mark kasih sayang dan cinta setiap harinya, dan selalu sedia setiap saat untuknya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, Mark malah terlihat semakin muak padanya.

"Ya Tuhan. " Gumam Donghyuck sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan keras. "Aku baru menyadari jika selama ini aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktu mudaku yang berharga. "

"Nah itu kau tahu!." Sahut Jaemin menggebu-gebu, "Dengan wajahmu yang seperti bocah SMP ini, kau sebenarnya sangat mudah mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih tampan dari si alis golok kecintaanmu itu! Bahkan dulu Jeno saja suka padamu sebelum dia ku beri mantra!. "

Renjun tergelak mendengar perkataan Jaemin, ia jadi merasa diingatkan lagi dengan jaman dulu, waktu mereka baru semester awal. Donghyuck mengejar Mark, Jeno mengejar Donghyuck. Sementara ia dan Jaemin hanya menjadi penonton setia,seperti menonton opera sabun gratis yang penuh dengan adegan dramatis yang menjijikan. Waktu itu Jaemin dan Jeno belum menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang.

"Asal kau tahu saja Hyuck, banyak senior tampan yang menyukaimu selama ini. " Tambah Renjun.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau sukai dari si alis golok? Sampai satu tahun penuh kau selalu mengintilinya seperti itu?." Tanya Jaemin dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Kalian akan tuli mendadak jika mendengar alasanku menyukai Mark, sangat panjang. "

Renjun dan Jaemin langsung mendengus mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, "Dasar bucin!. " Cibir Jaemin.

"Sudah! Jangan bicarakan tentang Mark lagi. Nanti aku tidak jadi move on bagaimana. "

"Mau ku aturkan kencan buta?." Ucap Renjun tiba-tiba.

Jaemin lansung mengacungkan ibu jarinya setuju dengan perkataan Renjun, "Benar! Kau harus kencan buta!." Pekik Jaemin heboh.

"Kalian jangan aneh-aneh ya! Tidak mau!." Tolak Donghyuck mentah-mentah. Apa-apaan kencan buta segala!.

"Apakah kami berdua pernah menerima penolakan?." Ucap Renjun sambil melotot garang kepada Donghyuck.

"Oke fix kau harus ikut kencan buta!." Ucap Jaemin.

"Kalian jangan seperti itu!! Kan yang akan menjalani diriku!. " Protes Donghyuck tidak terima.

"Karna kau yang menjalani makannya kau harus setuju! Sudah tidak usah protes lagi!." Balas Jaemin sambill mendelik seram kepada Donghyuck.

"Kami berdua akan mengatur kencan butamu dengan lelaki tampan! Bukan dengan pria tua ber-istri 10. Jadi kau tenang saja!." Timpal Renjun.

"Ya sudah! Terserah kalian berdua saja!." Ucap Donghyuck pasrah. Jika sudah begini ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak. Yah.., dia juga berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih cepat melupakan Mark Lee. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Mark sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya di Cafetaria, ditemani dengan Lucas yang sedang asyik bertelpon dengan orang tuanya yang berada di China.

Tapi konsentrasinya seketika membuyar setelah mendengar percakapan antara dua orang lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Benarkah? Lee Donghyuck dari Fakultas Hukum yang itu?."

"Benar! Kau mau tidak? Jika kau mau aku akan segera memberitahu Jaemin untuk segera mengatur kencan buta kalian. "

"Tentu saja aku mau!."

Mark membekap mulutnya sendiri dan melotot tidak percaya saat mendengar apa yang di obrolkan oleh dua lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya itu.

"Hah? Lee Donghyuck? Kencan buta? Apa-apaan itu?!."

Lucas yang baru saja selesai bertelpon dengan orang tuanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat wajah Mark yang memerah dengan mata melotot dan hidung yang kembang kempis menahan emosi.

"Hei, kau kenapa?!." Tanya Lucas dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Mark menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Lucas supaya dia diam. Lucas sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi ia mengangguk saja biar cepat.

"Donghyuck itu manis, sexy dan menggemaskan, tentu saja aku mau!."

"Cih, jangan langsung kau tiduri dia di pertemuan pertama. "

"Tergantung situasi, semoga aku tidak khilaf. "

Mark mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi mendengar obrolan dua orang lelaki dibelakangnya itu. Bukannya dia cemburu, dia hanya tidak suka saja!.

Lucas yang sudah mulai paham situasi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Mark yang masih berada di depan mulutnya lalu menatap Mark dengan ekspresi kasihan.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu? Kau minta di pukul ya?." Tanya Mark dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Sepertinya karma menghampirimu dengan cepat my friend. " Balas Lucas sambil memandang Mark prihatin.

"Apa maksudmu?!. "

Lucas hanya menghendikkan pundaknya pelan, membuat Mark menatapnya jengkel.

"Tidak usah sok misterius seperti itu! Cepat katakan apa maksudmu!."

Lucas mendecih, "Sok tidak tahu. Dasar."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sialan!."

Lucas mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu menatap Mark dengan pandangan serius, "Kau suka dengan Donghyuck atau tidak?. "

Mark sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Lucas yang sangat tiba-tiba seperti itu, "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa aku harus menyukai si penggagu macam Donghyuck?!."

Lucas menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, "Lantas kenapa kau bingung saat Donghyuck berhenti mendekatimu? Bahkan sekarang kau marah saat mendengar lelaki lain membicarakan Donghyuck. " Balas Lucas.

"A-aku tidak begitu!." Sergah Mark cepat. "Aku hanya merasa aneh saja tidak ada yang menggangguku setiap harinya."

Lucas tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya sedari embrio itu. Ia itu sudah tahu sifat dan watak Mark bagaimana. Sahabatnya itu dipenuhi dengan gengsi yang menggunung, yang membuatnya kerepotan seperti sekarang. Lucas tahu Mark itu sebenarnya menyukai Donghyuck juga, tapi kembali lagi pada ego Mark yang setinggi puncak himalaya itu membuatnya tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

"Baikalah, aku percaya kau tidak menyukai Donghyuck. " Ucap Lucas sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Tiba-tiba saja Mark memegang tangan Lucas dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin menangis membuat Lucas terlontak kaget, "Memang terlihat ya?." Tanya Mark tidak jelas, membuat Lucas mengerutkan dahinya keheranan.

"Apa sih?! Bicara yang jelas!."

"Terlihat jelas ya jika aku menyukai Donghyuck?."

Lucas sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Mark.

Mark yang melihat Lucas akan segera tertawa langsung memicingkan matanya dan menatap Lucas dengan tajam.

"Ekhem, oke maafkan aku. "

Lucas berdehem lalu mengkondisikan ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Tidak sih, kau sangat pandai menutupi perasaanmu. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa membohongiku. " Ucap Lucas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa Donghyuck tiba-tiba berhenti mendekatiku seperti itu. Padahal selama setahun dia sangat gencar dan menempel padaku terus. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?! " Ucap Mark frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya jika kau bertanya padaku. " Balas Lucas santai, "Kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung saja padanya. "

Mark mendengus mendengar perkataan Lucas, "Aku memang gila meminta saran dari mu. "

"Kau itu yang gila. Besarkan saja itu gengsimu sampai sebesar dosa-dosamu. Giliran begini kau jadi uring-uringan sendiri kan?!. " Cibir Lucas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Donghyuck tiba-tiba menjauhiku! Kau jangan menyalahkanku terus!." Balas Mark dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku?!."

"Aku tidak marah pada-"

"Jaemin sudah membalas chatku!."

Mark langsung menelan kembali kata-katanya saat mendengar lelaki dibelangkanya kembali berbicara.

"Kata Jaemin kau bisa bertemu dengan Donghyuck besok di Cafe depan kampus jam 4 sore. "

"Benarkah?. Bagus aku sudah tidak sabar!."

"Sabarlah Hyunjin, jangan terlalu agresif besok ya. Hahaha. "

Mark menatap Lucas dengan raut wajah seperti ingin menangis, membuat Lucas merasa geli sekaligus prihatin.

"Tenang saja my friend, kita akan membawa Donghyuck kembali. " Ucap Lucas dengan pandangan penuh ambisi.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya benar kata Lucas, karma telah menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Donghyuck mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan saat melihat Mark sialan Lee tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya tepat di samping loker miliknya. Mark mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dan sesekali melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

Donghyuck menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali berbunyi ribut saat melihat sosok yang beberapa hari ini ia coba hindari mati-matian. Donghyuck melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker miliknya, dan mencoba sebisa mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan Mark.

"Ekhemm!" Donghyuck menoleh kesamping dan melihat Mark menatapnya dengan tajam.

Donghyuck hanya mendengus keras lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan sibuk mengambil barang yang berada di lokernya. Mark yang melihat tingkah Donghyuck yang baru saja mengacuhkannya itu hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. Apa-apaan tadi?!.

"Ekheeemm!!!." Mark kembali berdekhem dengan suara yang lebih keras untuk menarik perhatian Donghyuck. Mark tersenyum senang saat melihat Donghyuck menghela napas kasar lalu menatap ke arahnya. Setidaknya Donghyuck meresponnya bukan?.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, rahang Mark jatuh kebawah setelah mendengar perkataan Donghyuck setelahnya.

"Kau seharusnya memperiksakan dirimu kedokter Sunbaenim, sepertinya tenggorokanmu sudah busuk. " Ucap Donghyuck tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Mark. Mark melotot tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Donghyuck barusan, "Hey! Apa maksudmu?!." Pekik Mark.

Donghyuck tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mark, ia hanya menggeleng-menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja setelah menutup lokernya meninggalkan Mark yang mendelik kaget karna perbuatannya barusan.

Lucas yang sedari tadi mengamati dari jauh tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Mark yang benar-benar diacuhkan sepenuhnya oleh Donghyuck.

Mark meminum air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Donghyuck tadi dengan emosi. "Berani-beraninya dia mengabaikanku!." Pekik Mark tidak terima.

Lucas berjalan mendekat Mark dan langsung merangkul kedua pundaknya, "Tenang my friend. " Ucap Lucas sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak lihat tadi?! Dia mengacuhkanku! Mengatai tenggorokanku busuk! Bahkan tadi dia mendengus tepat di depan wajahku! Di depan wajahku ini!." Sembur Mark menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Lucas kembali tertawa heboh melihat ekspresi Mark yang terlihat sangat dongkol.

"Berhenti tertawa sialan!." Singut Mark dengan nada jengkel.

Lucas menghentikan tawanya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark, "Tenang saja my friend, kita pasti bisa membuat Donghyuck kembali seperti dulu. " Ucap Lucas menenangkan.

"Cih, mimpi saja sana!."

Mark dan Lucas terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang, mereka sontak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Seperti Donghyuck masih mau saja dengannya. Iya kan Njun?. "

Renjun menutup lokernya lalu menatap Mark dan Lucas dengan sinis. "Benar sekali Jaem. Sok tampan sekali. " Cibir Renjun.

Mark menggeratakkan giginya mendengar perkataan dua pemuda yang ia tahu adalah sahabat milik Donghyuck yang seakan-akan men-cemoohnya itu. "Apa maksud kalian!."

Jaemin memutar bola matanya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Mark menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Maksud kami adalah, kau jangan bertingkah sok tampan!."

"Hei, hei, tolong jangan memancing keributan ya. " Ucap Lucas.

Renjun tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Lucas, "Siapa yang memancing keributan? Kami?. Hahaha jangan mengada-ada. "

Mata Lucas berkedut tak suka melihat kelakuan pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini, "Hei kau biji kecambah! Jaga sikapmu kepada senior ya!." Seru Lucas sambil mendelik kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil biji kecambah huh?! Dasar gozila!." Balas Renjun sambil melotot garang.

"Sudahlah Njun, jangan ditanggapi dua manusia tidak waras ini. Lebih baik kita menyusul Donghyuck untuk memberitahu bahwa dia harus datang kencan buta nanti sore. " Jaemin menggunakan nada dan ekspresi yang amat menyebalkan saat mengucapkannya, dia melirik sekilas ke arah Mark dan tertawa puas di dalam hati melihat ekspresi Mark yang terlihat sedang menahan emosi.

Seakan tahu akan maksud Jaemin, Renjun menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau benar. Donghyuck pasti senang akan kencan dengan lelaki tampan. " Ucap Renjun ikut mengompori.

Lucas meringis ngeri melihat wajah Mark yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. "Hei kalian berdua pergi saja sana!." Usir Lucas sambil memegangi Mark yang siap meledak.

Jaemin memicingkan matanya sinis, "Memang kami ingin pergi! Yuk Njun!." Jaemin menarik tangan Renjun untuk pergi dari hadapan Mark dan Lucas. Renjun sempat mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Lucas, hal itu sontak membuat Lucas melotot jengkel, "Biji kecambah itu!." Geram Lucas kesal.

Mark menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba menangkan darahnya yang sudah mendidih karna kelakuan Donghyuck dan dua temannya pagi ini. Ia meremat botol air mineral yang sudah kosong pemberian Donghyuck tadi, "Lihat saja nanti. Tak akan aku biarkan kencanmu sukses Lee Donghyuck!."

.

.

.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya melihat kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja memasuki kelas bersama itu memasang raut puas dan congkak seperti habis memenangkan sebuah peperangan sengit.

"Ada dengan wajah kalian berdua?." Tanya Donghyuck begitu Jaemin dan Renjun duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Ada apa memangnya? Tampan as always. " Sahut Jaemin asal.

"Tampan apanya. " Balas Donghyuck dengan nada mencibir, membuat Jaemin langsung mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras.

"Sakit Jaem!." Pekik Donghyuck kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu!." Balas Jaemin sambil melotot garang pada Donghyuck.

"Hei sudah kalian berdua, masih pagi sudah bertengkar saja. Oh iya Hyuck!. Hari ini kau kosong bukan?. " Tanya Renjun.

"Kosong, kenapa memangnya?."

Renjun dan Jaemin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Bagus, rencana mereka pasti bisa ter-realisisasikan.

"Jam 4 sore nanti datang ke Cafe di depan kampus ya. "

"Kenapa?." Alis Donghyuck bertautan heran mendengar ucapan Renjun.

"Kau lupa tentang kencan buta? Kau tahu Hyuck, kau akan bertemu dengan lelaki tampan!." Sahut Jaemin antusias.

"Kenapa cepat sekali!." Protes Donghyuck tidak terima. Ia merasa baru kemarin sahabat-sahabatnya itu menawarinya kencan buta, dan dia juga belum sepenuhnya setuju.

Jaemin mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu menendang-nendang kaki Donghyuck, "Dengarkan aku, kau pasti tidak akan kecewa dengan teman kencanmu ini. Aku bersumpah demi wajah Jeno yang mirip Cha Eunwoo. "

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Jaemin, "Kau pasti akan suka dengannya. " Tambah Renjun.

Donghyuck mengerang tak suka mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang terus saja mendesaknya, ia baru saja ingin protes tapi Jaemin langsung memotong perkataannya sambil mendelik, "Tidak ada bantahan!." Ucap Jaemin final.

Donghyuck menghela nafas lelah, jika begini ia tidak bisa menolak, "Jam 4 kan?."

Jaemin dan Renjun menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Baiklah. " Ucap Donghyuck.

Jaemin dan Renjun langsung bersorak heboh setelah Donghyuck menyetujui kencan buta yang mereka berdua atur.

"Say goodbye to alis golok!." Seru Jaemin semangat.

Donghyuck hanya meringis melihat kedua sahabatnya itu begitu bahagia karna ia mau datang kencan buta. Ia merasa sedikit terharu karna Jaemin dan Renjun mau bersusah payah membuat Donghyuck melupakan Yang namanya tidak boleh disebut itu. Semoga saja dengan begini ia bisa melupakan orang itu. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Mark duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu meja yang berada di pojok Cafe tempat Donghyuck dan teman kencan buta-nya akan bertemu.

Mark menggunakan jaket hitam, kacamata, serta topi dan masker serba hitam pula untuk menyempurnakan acara 'mari kita awasi kencan buta Donghyuck'.

Mark segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu saat melihat Donghyuck memasuki Cafe seorang diri.

Donghyuck mendudukan dirinya di meja yang berada tidak jauh dengan meja Mark, membuat Mark tersenyum puas karna ia akan lebih leluasa memata-matai Donghyuck.

Mark memperhatikan penampilan Donghyuck dengan mata berkedut tak suka. Pasalnya Donghyuck terlihat sangat manis!!.

Dengan sweater berwarna merah muda yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya, dan skinny jeans hitam dengan beberapa ripped. Donghyuck juga merias wajahnya dengan make up tipis, menambah kesan manis dan errr sexy.

Mark menggeram kesal, ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya merasa sangat risih dan tak nyaman saat melihat penampilan Donghyuck yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Mark terus mendumal dan menggerutu sebal sampai tidak menyadari bahwa teman kencan Donghyuck telah datang.

"Ah, maaf Donghyuck, aku terlambat. "

Mark langsung menatap teman kencan Donghyuck dengan pandangan tajam, sok tampan sekali dia! Batin Mark.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyunjin, silahkan duduk. " Balas Donghyuck sambil tersenyum manis.

Mark mendengus melihat Donghyuck bertingkah manis seperti itu. Harusnya Donghyuck hanya boleh bertingkah seperti itu hanya kepadanya saja!. Tunggu Mark, memangnya kau siapa?.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?." Tanya Hyunjin kepada Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tampak berpikir sejenak sambil melihat daftar menu, "Sepertinya aku sedang ingin makan sushi. " Jawab Donghyuck, "-dan tteokbokki pedas. "

Hyunjin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini. Aku akan memesankannya untukmu. " Ucap Hyunjin.

"Iya. " Balas Donghyuck sambil tersipu.

"Lihat, sikapnya sangat malu-malu. Padahal waktu dia menempeliku dia tidak begitu!." Singut Mark kesal.

Setelah kepergian Hyunjin yang memesankan makanan ke counter, Donghyuck langsung menelpon Jaemin.

"Astaga Jaemin! Hwang Hyunjin sangat tampan! Aku mau mati saja rasanya tertampar visual!." Pekik Donghyuck heboh.

Mark yang sedang meminum minumannya langsung tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Donghyuck dengan seseorang di telpon.

"Iya Jaem, sudah dulu ya! Hyunjin datang. " Donghyuck buru-buru memutus panggilan telponnya dengan Jaemin setelah melihat Hyunjin sudah berjalan mendatanginya.

"Kau habis bertelpon?." Tanya Hyunjin setelah ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, dengan Jaemin. "

"Ahh, Jaemin ya? Aku harus mentraktirnya suatu hari nanti." Ucap Hyunjin sambil tertawa kecil.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan, "Mentraktirnya? Kenapa?."

Hyunjin menghendikkan kedua bahunya, "Karna telah mempertemukanku dengan bidadari sepertimu, mungkin. " Balas Hyunjin sambil tersenyum tampan.

Donghyuck merasakan pipinya memanas.

Astaga, jadi begini rasanya di gombali lelaki tampan.

"Hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan. "

"Aku serius. Kau sangat cantik. "

Mark yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengar semua apa yang Hyunjin dan Donghyuck obrolkan sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak menarik memberi satu pukulan di wajah sok tampan pemuda bernama Hwang Hyunjin itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu. " Cicit Donghyuck sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Hyunjin yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah Donghyuck reflek mengacak pelan surai coklat Donghyuck. Membuat pipi Donghyuck semakin memerah hebat.

Cukup! Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melepas masker dan topi hitamnya lalu berjalan dengan penuh emosi ke arah Donghyuck dan Hyunjin.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari milikku!."

Donghyuck dan Hyunjin langsung terlonjak karna terkerjut dan reflek menolehkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Mark Sunbae?!." Seru Donghyuck kaget.

Donghyuck menganga tidak percaya melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya, Mark Lee?! Kenapa dia ada disini?!.

Mark mendengus sinis saat melihat tangan Hyunjin masih terlurur di atas kepala Donghyuck, tidak segera menjauhkannnya seperti apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang masih ia coba tahan, Mark memicingkan matanya dan menatap Hyunjin dengan tajam. "Kau tuli?." Tanya Mark, "Kubilang singkirkan tangannmu!." Ulang Mark dengan nada yang terdengar semakin kesal.

Hyunjin langsung menarik kembali tangannya, membuat Mark tersenyum senang.

Kemudian Mark mengalihkan pandangan pada Donghyuck lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan marah yang mengerikan, "Kau?! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk kencan seperti ini?!."

Dahi Donghyuck mengkerut bingung mendengar pertanyaan Mark. Memangnya ia harus meminta izin dulu dengan seseorang jika ingin berkencan?

"Memang kau itu siapa?." Sahut Hyunjin sambil balas menatap Mark dengan tajam.

Mark melotot mendengar pertanyaan pemuda sok tampan yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Apa-apaan pertanyaanya itu?. Tunggu, Mark itu siapanya Donghyuck.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya bukan? Yang ku tahu Donghyuck itu single. Jadi kurasa dia tidak perlu izin dari siapa-siapa untuk berkencan denganku. Bukan begitu Donghyuck?." Hyunjin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghyuck meminta jawaban, dan dia langsung tersenyum puas saat melihat Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya meng-iya-kan. Membuat wajah Mark semakin terlihat dongkol.

"Aku? Siapa? Wah kau minta dipukul ya?." Mark langsung menarik kerah Hyunjin, sehingga Hyunjin langsung tertarik berdiri dan saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa sialan! Jadi jangan bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu!." Desis Mark.

"Aku? Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. " Balas Hyunjin sambil tersenyum miring.

Donghyuck terkejut melihat Mark yang terlihat akan memukul Hyunjin. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya untuk memisahkan dua lelaki yang sedang adu tatapan maut itu.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Donghyuck di tahan oleh seseorang, "Hei, biarkan saja mereka berdua. Kami suka baku hantam. " Ucap salah satu dari dua remaja putri yang duduk dimeja sebelah saat melihat Donghyuck akan memisahkan dua lelaki tampan yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Pria yang menggunakan baju hitam itu, bodohnya alami tidak dibuat-buat. Aku suka. " Komentar remaja putri yang satunya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mark.

"Dasar bocah gila." Desis Donghyuck sambil mengabaikan perkataan remaja putri itu.

"Kau benar-benar minta di hajar ya?."

Hyunjin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Tidak jelas."

"Masalahku? Masalahku itu kau! Kau berkencan dengan Donghyuck!." Sembur Mark di depan wajah Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Mark, "Memangnya kau siapanya Donghyuck?."

Mark menggeretakkan giginya geram mendengar perkataan Hyunjin, ia langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul wajah sok tampan yang tengah memasang seringaian menyebalkan didepannya.

"Mark Sunbae! Lepaskan!." Donghyuck langsung menarik tangan Mark tepat sebelum Mark melayangkan tinjunya.

"Aish, sedikit lagi!." Gerutu kesal dua remaja putri yang sedari memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Lepaskan tidak!."

Mark melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin maafkan aku. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. " Donghyuck sedikit membukukkan badannya lalu menarik tangan Mark keluar dari Cafe, meninggalkan Hyunjin yang berdiri kebingungan.

Donghyuck terus menarik tangan Mark hingga sampai ke tempat taman bermain.

Donghyuck melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Mark dan menatap Mark dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau kenapa sih?!." Tanya Donghyuck tidak habis pikir.

Mark memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. " Jawabnya.

Donghyuck mendesis jengkel mendengar jawaban Mark, "Lihat aku kalau aku sedang bicara padamu!."

Mark kembali menatap wajah Donghyuck yang telihat sangat dongkol. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. " Ucap Mark dengan wajah datar.

"Lelucon yang lucu. " Cibir Donghyuck.

"Kenapa?-" Mark menggantungkan pertanyaannya, ia menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan yang Donghyuck sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. "-kenapa kau tidak menempeliku lagi?."

Donghyuck melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Mark, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya kau senang?." Ucap Donghyuck sambil meremat ujung sweaternya mencoba menahan emosi.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk berhenti menempeliku!."

Donghyuck tertawa sinis, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Mark akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Egois sekali. " Sindir Donghyuck. "Asal kau tahu. Duniaku, tidak lagi berpusat padamu. "

Mark tersentak mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri untuk alasan yang Mark sendiri tidak ketahui.

"Apa kau lupa dengan semua penolakan yang kau berikan kepadaku? Sunbae?." Tanya Donghyuck dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau selalu mendorongku menjauh dari hidupmu bukan? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang bersikap seperti ini setelah aku terdorong pergi?."

Mark hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sambil menatap Donghyuck yang tengah mengutarakan isi hatinya sambil menahan tangis.

"Disini-" Donghyuck menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya, "Tahukah kau seberapa banyak luka yang ku terima darimu?! Dasar bajingan!. "

Mark masih terdiam, membuat Donghyuck merasa semakin marah.

"Kenapa kau diam? Sudah ingat?." Ucap Donghyuck sinis. "Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini, kau membuatku kembali berharap. "

Donghyuck menghapus setetes air mata yang berhasil jatuh di pipinya, ia merasa sedikit lebih lega karna akhirnya bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Mark. Meskipun hatinya kembali sakit.

Ia membuang nafas kasar lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan Mark yang hanya terdiam.

Mark memandang punggung sempit Donghyuck yang kian mengecil. Hati dan pikirannya berantakan.

Apa ia selama ini telah begitu menyakiti Donghyuck?

Mark mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya melihat Donghyuck menangis di depannya seperti tadi membuatnya terasa tertampar.

Setahun lamanya ia terbiasa melihat Donghyuck yang tersenyum cerah, tertawa bahagia, dan selalu memcurahkan perhatian padanya.

Dan juga, setahun lamanya ia selalu menolak dan mencoba mendorong Donghyuck agar pergi dari hidupnya.

 ** _Flashback.._**

 _"Mark hyung!."_

 _Mark memutar bola matanya malas lalu mendengus kesal saat melihat orang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggunya itu tengah memanggil-manggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan heboh._

 _"Mark hyung sudah selesai kelasnya?." Tanya Donghyuck dengan senyuman lebar._

 _"Menurutmu?." Balas Mark ketus._

 _Donghyuck sedikit meringis tidak enak mendengar nada suara Mark yang terlihat sangat kesal padanya, aahhh aku membuat Mark hyung jengkel lagi._

 _Mark mendudukan dirinya di kursi Cafetaria lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya._

 _Donghyuck mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja tepat di hadapan Mark._

 _"Apa ini?." Tanya Mark dengan raut tak suka._

 _"Kotak bekal. Hyung pasti belum makan. Ayo makan bersama!." Balas Donghyuck sambil tersenyum cerah._

 _"Aku tidak sudi memakannya. " Mark mendorong kotak bekal itu menjauh dari hadapannya dengan kuat, sehingga kotak itu terdorong sampai terjatuh dari meja. Membuat seluruh makanan jatuh berceceran di lantai._

 _Nafas Donghyuck tampak terkecat saat melihat bekal yang ia bawa sudah berada di lantai, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum._

 _"Ah jatuh, tenang hyung aku masih ada satu!." Donghyuck menyodorkan kotak bekal yang ada dihadapannya kepada Mark._

 _Mark menggeram marah melihat kelakuan Donghyuck yang sangat keras kepala itu. "Kubilang aku tidak mau!." Mark kembali melempar kotak bekal itu kelantai._

 _"Berhenti mengurusi hidupku! Kau itu hanya pengganggu!." Desis Mark, lalu ia segera bangkit meninggalkan Donghyuck yang duduk menahan tangisnya sendirian._

Mark meringis dalam hati saat mengingat salah satu dari sekian banyaknya perlakuan jahat yang ia berikan kepada Donghyuck.

Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, merasa menyesal. "Maafkan aku. " Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamar asramanya. Donghyuck langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang lalu menutupi kedua matanya menggunakan lengannya.

Perasaannya sedang sangat buruk hari ini. Setelah ia menangis dan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi hari ini kepada Jaemin dan Renjun, mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat geram dengan Mark.

Bahkan mereka berdua berjanji akan mengahajar Mark besok.

Donghyuck kembali terisak, ia tidak tahu kenapa air matanya sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Kenangan menyakitkan yang Mark berikan padanya kembali terputar otomatis dikepalanya. Membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri.

Donghyuck merasa bingung dengan sikap Mark. Pria itu dulu sangat lah kejam kepadanya. Selalu memakinya jika Donghyuck tidak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tapi sekarang, setelah beberapa hari Donghyuck memutuskan untuk menyerah, Mark datang masuk kedalam hidupnya dan bersikap aneh seperti itu. Membuat Donghyuck merasa di permainkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Donghyuck langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Donghyuck membelalakan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu kamar asramanya.

"Mark.. "

Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan tajam lalu berkata, "Donghyuck, kita harus bicara."

Badan Donghyuck seketika menegang mendengar suara dingin Mark yang sangat menusuk. Reflek Donghyuck langsung menutup kembali pintu asramanya, tapi sayang Mark berhasil menahannya.

"Kita harus bicara!" Donghyuck langsung beringsut mundur saat Mark dengan lancangnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya. Tidak lupa juga Mark mengunci pintu itu lalu memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"M-mau apa kau?!" Teriak Donghyuck ketakutan. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak siap harus berhadapan dengan Mark sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Mark sambil berjalan mendekati Donghyuck yang semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau menghidariku?"

Donghyuck semakin merasa ketakutan melihat Mark terus mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Mark tertawa sinis melihat Donghyuck yang seakan-akan tidak mau ia dekati, kemana Donghyuck yang dulu selalu mengikutinya seperti anak ayam?

"Kau sekarang takut kepadaku Lee Donghyuck?" Mark semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Donghyuck yang sudah tidak bisa memundurkan tubuhnya karna tembok di belakangnya.

Donghyuck menahan nafasnya saat tubuh Mark benar-benar sudah mengungkungnya. Ia ketakutan, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali karna jarak antara dirinya dan Mark benar-benar sangat dekat.

"Kumohon pergilah!' Air mata Donghyuck semakin mengalir dengan deras saat merasa Mark sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau laku-" Belum sempat Donghyuck menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mark telah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Donghyuck membelalakan matanya terkejut menerima perlakuan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari Mark. Ia segera meronta dan mendorong tubuh Mark agar menjauh darinya.

Tapi sayang, tenaga Mark jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Donghyuck. Mark menarik tubuh Donghyuck kemudian mendudukannya diatas meja belajar tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Mark terus melumat serta menggigit bibir Donghyuck dengan tak sabar. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada bocah itu seakan-akan Donghyuck akan menghilang jika ia lepaskan barang sedetikpun.

Donghyuck langsung mengambil nafas rakus saat Mark melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mark menangkup wajah Donghyuck dengan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Lee Donghyuck, dengarkan aku. " Mark membelai pelan pipi Donghyuck lalu menghapus sisa air mata bocah itu, "Maaf kan aku. " Bisik Mark lirih.

Donghyuck menahan nafasnya saat mendengar perkataan Mark. Ia segera melepas tangan Mark yang berada di wajahnya lalu mendorong Mark menjauh.

"Pergi. " ucap Donghyuck pelan, "Kumohon pergi dari sini. "

Donghyuck turun dari meja belajar lalu mendorong Mark agar keluar dari kamarnya.

Mark menahan tangan Donghyuck yang masih berusaha mendorongnya keluar. Dengan sekali gerakan saja, Mark mencekal kedua tangan Donghyuck lalu langsung membantingnya terlentang di atas ranjang kemudian mengkungkungnya lagi.

"Lee Donghyuck, aku menyukaimu. "

Donghyuck dapat merasakan nafas bergemuruh dari Mark yang berada di atasnya.

"Bajingan. " desis Donghyuck sambil memandang Mark marah. Air matanya kembali turun dengan derasnya, "Kau bajingan Mark. "

Mark menutup matanya erat kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Aku memang bajingan. Jadi mau kah kau memaafkan bajingan ini?"

Donghyuck menatap Mark yang berada di atasnya dengan pandangan lurus, ia benar-benar muak dengan segala tingkah Mark yang seakan-akan hanya mempermainkannya, "Menyenangkan?"

Mark mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck.

"Mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, apa begitu menyenangkan?" Donghyuck menatap Mark dengan matanya yang telah banjir air mata, membuat Mark merasa semakin buruk. "Lepaskan aku. "

Mark langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Donghyuck setelah melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Sekarang kau pergi dari sini. Kumohon. "

"Donghy-"

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku sekali ini saja?" Ucap Donghyuck pelan, "Bisakah kau tidak se-enaknya sendiri sekali saja?"

Mark merasa jantungnya di remat saat mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Dengan nada bergetar menahan perih dan mata yang berair itu Donghyuck memohon kepada Mark.

"Aku- maafkan aku. "

"Ayo hentikan semuanya. "

Mark reflek langsung menatap Donghyuck dengan raut bertanya-tanya, "Apa maksudmu. "

"Bersikaplah seperti dulu. Selalu menolak-ku dan tak pernah menganggapku ada. "

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Donghyuck dan meraih tangannya untuk digenggam, "Jangan suruh aku melakukan itu. A-aku minta maaf jika aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini, a-aku-"

"Berhenti bersandiwara Sunbae!" Donghyuck menyentak dengan keras tangan Mark kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. Air mata Donghyuck semakin tumpah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia frustasi, perasaannya terasa kebingungan. Ia lelah dengan semuanya, dengan semua tingkah Mark yang membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku!" Donghyuck menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudian terisak dengan kuat. Pertahanan dirinya benar-benar sudah hancur saat ini.

"Kau membuatku bingung!"

Mark yang melihat Donghyuck kembali menangis langsung merengkuh tubuh Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak memperdulikan Donghyuck yang meronta ia tetap memeluk Donghyuck dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku. " Bisik Mark pelan.

Donghyuck semakin terisak di dalam dekapan Mark. Ia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancangnya membiarkan Mark melihat sisi rapuhnya.

"Aku membencimu Mark Lee. Aku sangat membencimu. "

Mark menghela nafas kasar lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tidak salah karna membenci dirinya, Donghyuck tidak salah. Karna Mark sendiri sekarang sangat muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya yang bodoh.

Dirinya yang jahat.

Dirinya yang egois.

Dan dirinya yang telah melukai Donghyuck.

Mark membenci semua perlakuannya dulu kepada Donghyuck. Mark menyesal.

Dia terlalu terbiasa memandang Donghyuck sebagai penganggu selama ini, dan Donghyuck yang selalu menempeli dan mengikutinya semakin memperburuk semuanya. Menjadiakan ia benar-benar yakin pada saat itu jika ia melihat Donghyuck hanya sebagai penganggu.

Ternyata semuanya salah. Semua yang Mark pikirkan selama ini ternyata melenceng sangat jauh.

Mark tidak tahu, sejak kapan tepatnya kehadiran Donghyuck menjadi sebuah keharusan di hidupnya. Membuatnya merasa aneh jika anak itu tidak ada.

Ia merasa ada ruang kosong di dalam hatinya saat Donghyuck memutuskan untuk berhenti berjuang.

Mark terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

Mark sadar saat Donghyuck telah lelah sendiri. Saat Donghyuck sudah muak dengan segala penolakan yang ia berikan, saat Donghyuck sudah sekarat karna begitu banyaknya luka yang ia goreskan. Mark tahu, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi bajingan sejati yang tidak berperasaan.

Mark merasa kacau. Mark merasa sangat kesusahan sendiri menangani perasaan tidak enak yang terus saja mengusiknya saat Donghyuck tidak berada lagi di sisinya.

Ego Mark telah kalah.

Dan Mark merasa sangat buruk karna terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

Donghyuck sudah mulai tenang, ia sudah tidak terisak hebat seperti tadi. Mark mengendurkan pelukannya kemudian menghapus sisa sisa air mata di wajah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck membiarkan Mark melakukan itu semua, entahlah ia sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang memang benar-benar mencintai Mark. Sangat mencintai Mark.

"Donghyuck-ah.. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. " Mark menatap Donghyuck tepat di matanya dengan tatapan yang dalam, "Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku-"

"Bahwa kau apa?" Potong Donghyuck.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu."

Donghyuck merasa pendengarannya sedikit mengalami gangguan karna ia terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Apa yang Mark katakan? Dia? Mark Lee? Menyukainya?

Donghyuck mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kau sedang tidak membohongiku bukan? Kau mempermainkanku?" Tanya Donghyuck dengan raut wajah yang masih kebingungan.

"Tidak! Demi Tuhan Donghyuck aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku karna terlambat menyadarinya!"

Donghyuck merasa antara percaya dan tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Mark. Haruskah ia senang sekarang? Tapi Mark sudah begitu banyak melukainya. Haruskah ia percaya kepada lelaki itu?

Mark menggenggam tangan Donghyuck dengan erat kemudian menempelkannya di dadanya, "Kumohon percayalah padaku." Ucap Mark dengan nada yang terdengar sangat putus asa, "Kau mau memberikanku kesempatan kan?"

Donghyuck terdiam dan memasang raut seperti sedang berpikir sesaat, "A-aku.. "

Mark merasa jantungnya akan segera turun ke usus besar saat menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Donghyuck katakan. Ia benar-benar merasa takut, gugup, kalut dan sangat cemas.

"Aku tidak yakin. " jawab Donghyuck, "Aku masih terlalu sakit hati padamu. " lanjutnya.

Mark tampak kecewa dengan jawaban dari Donghyuck. Ia benar-benar merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri dan sangat menyesal, ia tidak tahu apakah ia mampu menjalani hidupnya nanti tanpa Donghyuck.

"Hyuck-"

"Aku akan memutuskannya nanti. Tergantung sikapmu padaku"

Mark yang semula menundukkan wajahnya murung langsung mengangkat kembali wajahnya itu dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Donghyuck.

"Kau serius?!" Serunya tidak percaya.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak menyangka respon Mark akan sebahagia ini. Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa menjadi sangat murahan dan mudah dibujuk.

"Terimakasih! Donghyuck-ah, aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Mark sambil kembali memeluk Donghyuck dengan erat, membuat Donghyuck langsung merona dibuatnya.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku malu!" Donghyuck menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mark lalu membalas pelukan lelaki itu. Membuat sang alis golok semakin tersenyum senang.

Mark mempererat dekapannya kepada Donghyuck, lalu mencium rambut Donghyuck dengan sayang, "Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku Donghyuck ah, dan terimakasih banyak karna kau mau memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi. "

 **Omake:**

Lucas, Jaemin dan Renjun membekap mulutnya sendiri saat mendengar percakapan antara Mark dan Donghyuck di dalam sana.

Mereka bertiga sejak awal menguping semua pembicaraan Donghyuck dan Mark dari balik pintu kamar asrama Donghyuck.

Awalnya hanya Lucas saja yang menguping, karna memang ia yang mengantar Mark ke kamar asrama Donghyuck. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Jaemin dan Renjun datang dan bergabung.

Awalnya Jaemin dan Renjun memekik tak suka dan akan mendobrak langsung pintu kamar Donghyuck saat mengetahui jika Mark ada didalam sana.

Tapi Lucas dengan cepat tanggapnya segera menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada sepasang sahabat itu.

Lucas menjelaskan dari awal bagaimana Mark mulai menyesali perbuatannya kemudian menyadari perasaan kepada Donghyuck.

Lucas menjelaskannya secara mendetail ditambah dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan, membuat Jaemin dan Renjun memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan kepada si alis golok itu untuk berbicara kepada sahabat mereka.

"Aku masih dongkol pada Mark. Aku tetap setuju Donghyuck berkencan dengan Hyunjin saja." Gerutu Renjun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Lucas menatap Renjun yang tengah menggerutu di sampingnya dengan pandangan tak suka, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang Donghyuck katakan? Dia mau memberikan Mark kesempatan!"

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Aku bisa menghasutnya nanti."

"Dasar biji kecambah!"

Renjun mendelik marah mendengar perkataan Lucas yang mengejeknya itu, "Dasar gozilla!" Balas Renjun.

"Kau! -"

"Apa?!"

Jaemin menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung sakit mendengar perdebatan antara Renjun dan Lucas.

"Sepertinya kalian lama-lama akan saling jatuh cinta." Ucap Jaemin sambil memandang kedua orang yang ada disebelahnya.

Lucas dan Renjun serentak mendengus mendengar perkataan Jaemin.

"Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada biji kecambah ini. Merusak keturunan. " Ucap Lucas sambil tersenyum remeh kepada Renjun.

Mata Renjun berkedut tak suka mendengar ucapan Lucas yang sedang mengejeknya itu.

"Oh begitu? Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku!" Ucap Renjun dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

Lucas tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin!"

"Lihat saja nanti!" Balas Renjun sambil tersenyum miring.

Jaemin yang melihat raut wajah Renjun yang tengah menyeringai seperti itu langsung merasa tidak enak. Jika Renjun serius dengan kata-katanya maka Lucas akan benar-benar dalam masalah.

Jaemin menghela nafas kasar, well... Masalah satu baru saja selesai, dan ia akan menghadapi masalah lainnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
